


The awesome powers of fanfic

by justme (silver_spring)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Prompt Fic, probably college age, quick story, roomies, tried to make it funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_spring/pseuds/justme
Summary: Bernyce the Wight Slayer ends on a massive cliffhanger and Jaime convinces Brienne to fill the hiatus with a story or two.





	The awesome powers of fanfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DanyelN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanyelN/gifts).



> This is for my girl, DanyelN, who prompted "Somebody who can write comedy needs to write a little fic of Jaime tricking Brienne into reading smutty fic about a shared favorite show" .. now I don't know about the comedy but I nailed the part about "little fic" cuz it's not that long ;)  
> I didn't deliver on the 'smutty fic' on account of not writing smut, but there are...allusions, I guess. (why write that prompt then, you ask? I don't know either. I liked it, that's why.)

"No! Noo! That can't be..did they really just fade to black and cliffhanger us?" Brienne exclaimed, leaning forward on the couch as if she could will the tv to continue playing their favorite show and give her an end to the scene they'd just witnessed. Alas, nothing happened and the credits for _Bernyce the Wight Slayer_ kept rolling.

  
"Yup, they did. Fuckers." Jaime confirmed. He wasn't leaning half off the couch, but he was just as indignant about the sudden cut-off as his roommate was. Bernyce and Joran, her best friend, sidekick, and fellow wight killer had just had another scene filled with unresolved sexual tension that was thick enough to cut with a knife, or the ancient broadsword the Wight Slayer used, and it had seemed like Joran had finally had enough of it and was making a move, the last shot of the season being him leaving only to turn around as soon as he'd left her house, determined to tell Bernie how he felt. He'd been banking on some action between their two favorite characters in the season finale, a) because he really was rooting for them and b) because they reminded him so much of himself and his oblivious roomie and seeing Joran and Bernyce finally get their act together on screen might have served as a nice catalyst for real life imitating art. Or at the least, given him more hope or an idea how to approach their own transition from best friends to more.

  
"It's never going to happen, is it? The writers throw in this cliffhanger that makes us think it'll all change but once the new season starts, nothing changes. It's stonewalling. Those two will forever just stare at each other longingly."

  
"Now you sound like that girl on _Jon's Creek_."

  
Yes. Jaime Lannister knew all about that show. And _New Girl from Essos_ and _King's Landing 90218_ and _Riverlands High_ and about ten other teen dramas and sitcoms they'd binged over the span of them living together. At first, he'd joined her out of pure boredom, and then because he was up for any opportunity to spend more time with her. And, okay fine, also because some shows were really interesting. Somewhen during watching the 10 seasons of _Buddies_ this last spring had been when he'd realized he'd fallen in love with her and when the new season of _Bernyce the Wight Slayer_ had started, his interest in the fate of Joran and Bernie had increased tenfold. Really, the parallels to him and Brienne were so obvious, it was a miracle she hadn't caught on to it.

  
"At least Ygritte on _Jon's Creek_ got her kiss when the new season began. I'm honestly starting to lose hope for Joran and Bernie."

  
"Don't say that."

  
"But they've been doing that same song and dance for three seasons now. Will they, won't they? When will they, why can't they? I can't take much more of this! And now we have to wait a whole year!"

  
Throwing herself back against the soft couch cushions, Brienne crossed her arms in front of her chest and huffed.

  
"I reckon the first spoilers will start coming in within the next few months."

  
"Spoilers!" Brienne hissed contemptuously. "You can't trust those fake leakers. Remember how that one guy claimed to have read the scripts and that Bernie was going to have an epic fight with Joran, storming out of his apartment? All she did was run off to take care of a wight problem, with Joran hot on her heels. There wasn't even a fight. I don't read spoilers anymore."

  
"Well, there's always fanfic." Jaime offered. Brienne threw him a surprised look.

  
"I didn't think you even knew what that is."

  
And for the longest time, she would've been right. However, his growing frustration about their roommates-slash-best-friends status aside, he had a general interest in their favorite on-screen couple. Which had led him to woogle for some fan theories and fansites and from there it had been a proverbial stone's throw to fanfic.wes where Joran and Bernie, or _Heartslayers_ as they apparently were also being called, had quite a following. The last time, fine it had been only yesterday night, he'd checked the couple's tag, there had been more than 9,000 works dedicated to the Chosen One with the tough exterior and the soft heart of gold and her smartassing best friend.

  
"What can I say? I'm a man up to date with pop culture." He shrugged, since he was not going to tell her he was currently subscribed to no less than 6 stories in progress.

  
"I don't think that's for me. I tried it once way in the beginning during season 1, it was riddled with typos and I just can't overlook that past a certain point so I stopped reading after a few paragraphs."

  
"Not all that glitters is gold, but there are stories that are amazingly written. You probably just picked the exception."

  
"But it's not the same anyway. I want them to be together on the show."

  
"Those writers want the same thing, they're just indulging themselves in the meantime and share their love for the characters or, once Bernie and Joran are an item, expand on it. The show airs at 8, there are things we'll never get to see.."

  
"Like what?"

  
"Like them actually banging?"

  
Brienne turned to him, eyes wide, blush already beginning to spread on her freckled cheeks.

  
"People write about... _that_..in fanstories?"

  
"You'd be surprised."

  
He had been anyway when he'd discovered that applying the filters on top of the page gave him access to M-rated stories. And then again when he'd test-read a few of them and found them to be quite.. inspriring.

  
"Seriously, Brienne, have you never heard of erotica?"

  
"Of course I have! I know there's books like _50 shades of Greyjoy_ and whatnot, but I hadn't thought..BTWS is a teen show!"

  
A teen show filled with innuendos thanks to Joran's loose mouth and quick-witted comebacks. Sometimes, Brienne's blindness to certain things was a bit baffling. There had been a whole episode on _sword thrusting_!

  
"Drawing from my own experience, teenagers spend a lot of time thinking about sex."

  
Almost as much as hopelessly in love roommates.

  
"Thinking, okay, but writing about it? I don't know.."

  
"Maybe you should check some out some time, the hiatus is long.."

  
"Have you read any?"

  
"Sure. Want me to send you some links?"

  
"Gods no! I mean..if you have a good story, maybe, but it doesn't have to have any.." Brienne trailed off, making a rolling gesture with her hands.

  
"Smut?" Jaime supplied.

  
" _Adult content_."

  
"Expect my email in five minutes." Jaime winked and got off the couch. He was going to send her a few links, alright. Just so that she got to see what was possible. And they were so going to have... _adult content_. Maybe one or two safe g-rated oneshots to lure her in...  
  
_____  
  
".. _Joran continued to kiss his way down Bernie's trembling torso, his hands following the fiery trail his lips had created, softly caressing her pale skin with his fingertips_...OH MY!"

  
Brienne flipped the laptop shut and looked straight ahead, blinking. She didn't need a mirror to know her cheeks were probably less than 3 degrees away from spontaneous ignition. This story that Jaime had sent her the link to had taken a drastic turn in chapter 16. They had only had their first kiss in the last chapter before! Joran and Bernie had been fighting minions of the evil Night King, the big bad of the show and Bernie had gotten injured. Joran had dragged and carried her off to a tiny cave, grabbed Promiseguard, Bernie's ancient sword and left to defend them against any wights coming their way, while Bernie's accelerated slayer healing powers had closed her wound. She had completely recuperated when Joran had come back and their close brush with death opened the floodgates to finally tell each other all the things they'd never dared to speak out loud before. It had been captivating and sweet..and then gotten downright raunchy. Jaime had read _this_?

  
Looking around her room, as if to reassure herself that she was indeed alone, Brienne opened the laptop again.

  
".. _Bernie's own hands were in Joran's golden hair, not sure whether to push him closer to where she truly wanted to feel his full lips or to pull him up to her face to taste his mouth again.._ "

  
Brienne took another break from reading. Maybe she should skip the rest of the chapter if this was what the foreplay already did to her? It wasn't like this was outrageously graphic so far, and she was not a complete innocent either, but Joran and Bernie making love just hit a little too close to home for her. Not that something like that would ever happen in real life, but the protagonists of the show reminded her so often of herself and Jaime. It was part of why she loved them so; Joran and Bernie allowed her to live vicariously through them. When they had met, they hadn't been instant best friends, just like her and Jaime. Both, Joran and Jaime had the sort of mouth that was going to forever get them into trouble and/or exasperate their respective best friend. Both of them were funny and saucy and incredibly good-looking. Also at times a bit dense. Jaime hadn't even caught on to Joran and Bernie being similar to them. He kept prattling on about special effects and creative wight killing ways half of the time. And as for Bernie..Bernie wasn't as quick-witted as Joran, but she was strong and true to herself and stubborn, never giving in...and basically everything Brienne was or wanted to be. She also wasn't one of the typical teen show heroines in the sense that fighting wights and evil had left its traces on her body, healing powers or not and not being the pretty one was something Brienne had a whole life of experience with.

  
One big distinction between the couple on the show and Jaime and Brienne was of course the feelings involved, though. While Joran and Bernyce had from day one had the kind of teasing, bickering relationship that, as a viewer made you think about the possibilities of them as a romantic couple, Brienne's case with Jaime was different. He would tease her about anything, but it was never going to be more than that. Brienne wasn't the Chosen One, she had no super powers, least of all anything that made her alluring. Being able to hold your own in a pizza eating competition with her best friend unfortunately didn't count. She was just too tall, too muscular, too unfeminine looking, too not very interesting Brienne. Doomed to forever be the best friend. And so, reading about Joran and Bernie getting it on was a bit of "be careful what you wish for". Maybe it was a good thing the season had ended before anything happened between the on-screen couple. Maybe she should try to wean herself off the show during the hiatus if she couldn't even handle reading fanfiction about them? Nah, she couldn't do that. She was in for the long haul with those two. So...maybe she could embrace the existence of a fanverse where anything was possible and have at least more in terms of fantasy material if she was never going to experience the real thing.  
In any case, the story was thrilling enough without the sexy times, and she really needed to know if they were going to defeat the Night King in the end, so she let her eyes wander to the screen again..

  
" _Tell me you want me, Bernie." Joran pleaded and, once more lost for words, she pulled his face to meet hers and let her lips answer him. END CHAPTER_ "

  
Oh well. One more chapter wouldn't hurt..  
  
  
_____  
  
Jaime had been sitting on hot coals all afternoon. He'd sent Brienne the links to his favorite stories last night, and so far, she hadn't said a word about any of them. She also hadn't come out of her room since lunch. She wasn't going to think him a perv, was she? That would put a serious dent in the plan of eventually becoming her boyfriend.

When she finally ventured out to the kitchen some time around dusk, he immediately followed her.

  
"So?" He asked, trying to sound nonchalant as he sauntered into the kitchen to grab a soda.

  
"So what?" Brienne replied, staring into the open fridge.

  
"Did you check out some fic?"

  
"Oh. Yeah. I read them."

  
All of them? In one sitting? Interesting.

  
"And?"

  
"And..it's okay. You were right. I must've gotten the exception when I thought it was rubbish."

  
"Which one was your favorite?"

  
"Uh.." The blush appearing on her face was a good sign their taste was quite similar.

  
"I liked the one with the cave best." Jaime declared, hoping it might make her admit her favorite as well.

  
"Yeah, it was cool how they brought down the Night King. I don't think it's going to go down like that on the show, but.."

  
Not the part that was important here.

  
"It might. They realized they were stronger together and also could focus a lot better once they had gotten rid of the tension..repeatedly." He ended with a wink.

  
"I didn't read it for.. _that_."

  
"Course not."

  
"It's not my fault you only linked me smutty stories!"

  
"It's not my fault you read them. In one afternoon."

  
"I did, but I'll have you know I preferred the sweet parts. Like when Joran told Bernie how his heart would always be hers or when he spent the whole last night before the final battle just holding her and telling her they needed to win if for no other reason that there was not enough time until dawn to tell her everything he loved about her."

  
"That was nice."

  
"More than that. I honestly had to blink away a tear. Seriously, if someone ever said something like that to me.." She trailed off, sounding sad.

  
"Did you get the author's name?"

  
"What?"

  
"The cave story. Did you get the author's name?"

  
"No? But I can look it up if you need it, it's still in my browser history."

  
"You do that."

  
"Right now?"

  
"Please."

  
Shaking her head, Brienne closed the fridge and went off in the direction of her room, Jaime following her. She grabbed her laptop and opened the browser history to go back to the fanfiction site. Her eyes went wide, she blinked twice and then looked at Jaime, still standing by the door.

  
" _CrimsonLion_..isn't that your go-to chatname?"

  
"It is." He replied, coming closer and sitting next to her on the bed.

  
"You wrote the cave story?!"

  
"I did. And I didn't think of Bernie and Joran when I wrote the part about him loving her."

  
"Y-you didn't?" Brienne stammered, but, at least so it seemed to him, there was a note of hopefulness in her voice. Jaime shook his head, his eyes focused on her lips.

  
"I didn't. And I meant every word. But.."

  
"But?" Brienne whispered.

  
"But I know I've taken some creative liberties. After all, I had her say she loved him too."

  
There was a pause and each passing second was agony to Jaime. Had he pushed too far after all? Brienne swallowed and set her shoulders.

  
"She does."

  
The relief was immeasureable and the sheer happiness flowing through him upon hearing those words left Jaime no other choice but to gently press his mouth to hers. Her full lips were as soft as he'd always imagined and when they tentatively pressed back, returning his kiss and opening under his, he could've burst from joy. He didn't know how much time they spent kissing, but it definitely felt like it was not going to be ever enough. It was Brienne's rumbling stomach that finally made them pull apart.

  
"Sorry..your story kept me from dinner.." She apologized, a cute flush spreading all the way down to her neckline. It made him want to kiss her again, but he got out of the bed instead so that his girl didn't starve.

  
"Well, since it's my fault, why don't I treat you to eggs a la Lannister?"

  
"You mean scrambled eggs."

  
"With ketchup. It's the important part. Gold and crimson?"

  
"Oh. Yes, please."

  
"Coming right up."

  
Walking over to the doorframe, Jaime turned around once more. Brienne's hair was a bird's nest, her lips looked swollen from their kisses and her skin still showed no intentions of cooling down again. She looked adorable.

  
"Brienne?" He grinned at her, mischievously.

  
"Yes?"

  
"You know..I also didn't think of Joran and Bernie when I wrote chapter 17.."

  
He really should've seen that pillow in his face coming. But it was fine. Their story was not going to be a one-shot anyway, they had time to build up the plot..and tension. Jaime laughed, threw it back with perfect aim and went to the kitchen to make dinner for them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe I forgot the most important part in my haste to post: THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
